Max Meets the Flock, and Forks
by Krazy-bout-reading28
Summary: Maximum never met the flock in the school. But she meets 5 intresting people in the town she moves to. Forks. Were she gets caught in the middle of the fight between vampires and werewolves.


**Chapter 1**

**Hello, you probably know me. I am Max, Maximum Ride. To make a lot story short, I have wings. That's right I am a teenage bird-kid. At this current moment I will give you some time to get over the shock. Ok, you good? Anyway, I escaped from the school. Not just any school, **_**The School**_**. You know the one that performed experiments on me. If you didn't notice, I put that in past tense. So here I am flying across the United States. I don't know where I am going to go, but hey, anywhere is better then the school. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've decided on a place to live. It's called Forks, I don't know how they came up with that name. I mean seriously, but whatever. Population, 3,120 (population in the movie). So here I am, a bird-kid freak living in a small town. You think that I would take some vacation time, since you know, I just escaped from the school. But no! Tomorrow I attend my first day of school. I will be in the 10th**** grade, and attending the local high school, Forks High School. **

**Chapter 2**

**School. My second personal hell. **

**The school was really not anything special. Just a plain brick building with some windows. As I trudged my way to the main office. The women at the front desk smiled at me as I walked in. **

"**Hello, I am Maxine Riding. I am here to pick up my schedule." I said while flashing a cheesy smile.**

"**Oh yes, the new girl! I have your schedule right here." She……so kindly, took the time to show me all the different paths I can take to EVERY single classroom. "Ok darling, if you have any questions just ask me. Have a good first day." She said**

**I looked at my schedule:**

**Maxine Riding**

**1****st**** - English**

**2****nd**** - Geometry **

**3****rd**** -History**

**4****th**** -German**

**Lunch**

**6****th**** -Biology**

**7****th**** -Gym**

**Ha, guess it could be worse.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was wrong. I was about 5 minutes away from lunch. My stomach is growling and I think the clock is slowing down. In every class they made me stand up a introduce myself, which I hated! I felt like an idiot saying "Hi I am Max…ine Rid…ing." and so it never ended. Oh look, a minute just went by!**

**Chapter 3**

**LUNCH!!! I was totally wrong out this school! This cafeteria is AMAZING! The food is just lined up for your taking, and it only costs only $1.68! But that's beside the point. So as I came out of the food line I noticed something weird about the cafeteria. It seemed split in half. I mean every student had picked a side. And you could just tell that it was all centered on two groups. **

**One group consisted of these Native American looking people. I mean they had the whole the rustic skin and hair thing going. There was about 6 guys and they were huge. Now I am about 5'8 ft and these guy must have had at least ½ foot on me. And let me tell you something, you could see the muscles bulging through the T-shirts. But lets not get carried away. Also sitting at the table was two girls. One was tall like the guy, though not a muscular. The other was sitting on one of the guys laps and was the only normal looking one**

**On the other side of the cafeteria sat a group of six people. Five of them were inhumanly beautiful, and had incredibly pale skin. The sixth person was a girl with mahogany hair and big brown eyes. **

**So here I was the new girl. Wherever side of the cafeteria I chose would establish my social standing the rest of the time I was here. Screw social standing. I ended up sitting at a table that was precisely in the middle, making it clear to my fellow students I didn't care if there were any groups. **

**As I started to eat two guys slid into the chairs next to me. They were both taller then me by a couple of inches. One of them had the gothic thing going, with the black hair, and matching cloths, and I am sad to admit this but he was kind of hot. The other had on jeans and a plain white T-shirt. I could tell he was blind right away because his eyes had that milky covering.**

"**Hey, I am Jeff, and my friend over here if Nick," The blind one introduced himself.**

"**Maxine," Was my response.**

**Jeff: "So…your new here?"**

**Me: "Obviously."**

**Jeff: "…………..ok."**

**Me: "Can I ask you a question?"**

**I noticed that Nick had tensed up, and Jeff became wary. "Go ahead." Jeff half-heartedly encouraged.**

"**What is up with students eating on different sides of the cafeteria? And who are those people," I asked pointing to the Native American looking ones, "and what does they have against those people?" as I motioned to the pale kids group.**

"**Oh, you must be talking about the La Push gang, and the Cullen Clan." Jeff stated. "The Native American looking people are the kids from the La Push reservation. They consist of Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared, Kim, who is dating Jared, Seth, and his sister Leah. On the other side of the café, you have the Cullen and Hale family."**

"**The small pixie looking one is Alice Cullen. The big burly one is Emmett Cullen. The one with the reddish hair is Edward. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, and the blond boy is Jasper Hale. There twins. Oh, and there all together. For example, Emmett is with Rosalie, Jasper is with Alice, and Edward is with Bella Swan. That's the other girl at the table, Bella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police." Nick cut in. That was the first thing I have heard him say. "Sorry, I though I could explain it better then you Jeff."**

"**No problem Nick. You did explain it better then I would have." Jeff said. "So Maxine, tell us about yourself."**

"**Well," I let out a nervous laugh, "there's not much to tell about me. I was born" Oh my god, somebody save me now.**

"**Oh there's got to be more then…" Jeff started. But he was cut off by a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see……**

**Chapter 4**

**I turned to see three of the Native American kids, or as Jeff said, the La Push gang.**

"**Hi, I am Jacob," Said, well I assume, Jacob "and this is Quil, and Embry." he motioned to the guys standing next to him. **

"**Maxine." Gosh, I am saying that a lot today.**

"**Well Maxine, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I, seeing as you're the new kid we feel like we must welcome you."**

"**Awww, how sweet. But no thanks. Jeff and Nick are doing a swell job welcoming me!" I responded. **

**They all looked a little taken back. HA! In there faces I bet they have never been rejected before. Losers. Morons. Arrogant Jerks.**

"**Ok….your welcome any time though." Jacob said as soon as he recovered.**

"**Thanks, I might have to take you up on that offer one day." Not. As they turned to leave I swear every eye in the school was on me. **

"**That was Jacob Black you just turned down!" Jeff exclaimed "I don't think anyone has ever turned him down!"**

"**Well I am surprised that anyone has accepted him. I mean he sounds kind of cocky." I said. That got a chuckle out of Nick. **

**We ate in mostly silence through the rest of lunch. Jeff asked the occasional question, and I could feel every single eye on me through the rest of lunch. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Biology **

**Werewolves/ groupies:**

**Sam Uley, Jared, Paul, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Brandy, Collin, Leah Clearwater----****Emily, Kim, Clair**

**Vampires/ groupies:**

**Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale-----Bella**


End file.
